Moon Gazing
by Queen-of-the-Saps
Summary: “. . .here she was, with her head lifted high to watch the giant light giver in the sky.” PostProphecy RobxRae. No longer a oneshot.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: If I owned the Titans, there would still be an endless amount of seasons to go.

Summary: ". . .here she was, with her head lifted high towatch the giant light giver in the sky." Post-Prophecy (ROBxRAE)

—Moon Gazing—

It was past midnight and the night was cold. Not from the wind, for there was barely a breeze, but from the darkness that wrapped around everything it came across. Though the night was cold and uncaring, the dark, frigid sky seemed to grow warmer as it touched the moon's illumination. Watching this, intently, was a caped figure on the top of a giant "T".

She was sitting on the edge wrapped in her cape. As to why she was still there was beyond her knowledge. For some reason, it just felt _right. _So here she was, with her head lifted high to watch the giant light giver in the sky.

She did not know why, but she always became entranced when she came up here. It was if nothing else mattered besides the serene light that whatever it gently wrapped its grasping fingers around became peaceful. How she wanted to become peaceful. But she was too far away from the light to be touched. Chaos ruled her mind, though she might not show it.

She felt herself come out of her entrancement as she felt her bond with a certain other dark bird strengthen. "Why do you come out here, Robin?" She asked of him as he sat next to her and wrapped his cape around him, as well.

Robin did not look at her. He did not answer. He only looked above at the subtle but strong light that graced the sky every night. "How do you feel?" As he looked at her he barely made out the confusion on her blank face. "I mean, with everything that has happened, recently. How are you doing?"

"Trigon is coming and is going to make me help him destroy the world and annihilate every living thing. How would _you _feel?" Raven's face turned solemn and he could not tell whether she was about to yell obscenities to the world or cry her eyes out. Robin could not bear it. Mentally scolding himself for bringing this on, he turned away from her face. "I don't even know how much time we have left. . ." She said with fear deep within her words.

"You do know we're with you two hundred percent, don't you?" Robin told her in effort to give her confidence and encouragement in the darkest of all situations.

"Two hundred percent won't cut it. Trigon is a high class demon. He destroyed Azarath; a planet full of monks and others with strong powers. If a whole civilization could not beat him, how could the five of us? Face it, Robin. It's impossible." Unfortunately, he failed.

"Sometimes the will to survive is greater than the odds against it. . ." Robin said. "Since when, Raven, have you ever given up? You're too strong to give up just because you need assistance. We're a team, Raven. We help each other and we never, _ever _give up."

Raven sat gazing up again to the lit sky and thought about his words. Would it be wise to try her hardest. . . or foolish to run into her demise? "Raven?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Do you know much about the moon?" She fixed her gaze on him and raised her eyebrow in her trademark expression as he continued on. "The moon has two sides; a light side that lights up the sky and a dark side that is never shown." Raven looked up at the moon as Robin continued his explanation. "You see, the moon is mysterious, mystical, forbidden. Those qualities are the ones that draw you to it. It makes you want to get closer to it, but no matter how high you stretch your hand up, you can never touch it. It is like it is in a whole world of its own. And maybe it is. . ."

"Robin where are you going with this?" She asked him.

"Raven, the moon shines as a beacon of hope to everyone, and a light to their pathway. But it would not shine if it did not have the sun. It would just float there, in the space around the Earth. It would accomplish nothing. The closer it is to the sun, the more it will shine." He saw that she was still looking to the moon, and, with the tips of his fingers, guided her chin so she would look at him. "The same with you. The closer you are to us, the more you illuminate everyone. We— _I _want you to shine, Raven. You light up my life when it goes completely dark. Though, you aren't always there to help." He looked away from her so she wouldn't see the guilt in his eyes.

Then, the dreaded question, "What do you mean by that?"

Robin closed his eyes as a small sigh escaped his lips. "Raven, I am not always as strong as you are. I can't always take the pressure put atop me. The reason I indulge in paperwork and train constantly is so I can't, so I _don't _think about the bad times." He gave a sad smile as his eyes opened. "It doesn't always work."

"I know where you are getting at." Raven told him.

"You. . . do?" He was bewildered. Had she. . . always known?

"I am an empath, Robin. I can feel others' emotions. Sometimes, I feel yours. The burden you carry, the pain. So much pain. I feel it all, your pain is mine." She paused to think of how to approach the real subject.

Raven reached out and grabbed his elbow, before he could react completely. She pulled his glove off to reveal scars. Some no more than an inch, others several, and even more were still red. Raven smiled slightly at the discovery. "We are alike in more ways than you think," she pulled down her sleeve to show only a few red scratches, "mine just heal very quickly. These are from yesterday."

Robin dumbly stared at the scratches. He never thought about how much others' pains would affect her. He should have known. And if he could, he would wipe away every trace of pain from everyone just to keep her from suffering.

"You are my moon, Raven. You shine and give me hope when I have none. And you definitely guide me with your light." He smiled at her and Raven stood up, offering Robin her hand. "That made me feel so much better, Robin. Being compared to a giant dustball, that is." Robin rolled his eyes with a smile still lingering. And, together, they walked into the giant "T" hand in hand.

No longer did the cold and uncaring night feel so passionless, nor did the dark, frigid sky seem so forbidden. It had all been touched by the moon, touched by the hope that it harbors. Only after a long sixteen years did their world surrounding the two of them become the way it should have been all along; hopeful

—Fin—

A/N: Okay, I wrote something like this months ago. . . _but _something happened to it and I never saw it again. I looked through ALL of my files, tried several searches on my computer. . . nothing. It was really nicely written, to! So I tried to rewrite it, and after several tries, this was the result. Hope you liked it at least a little bit. I'll try my hardest to get the eighth chapter of "Amongst the Quiet" out ASAP.

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own'em.

—Moon Gazing Pt II—

Five years later. . .

It was past midnight when most living creatures were asleep and tucked in their beds, oblivious to the night owls that refused to join them. The night was cruel and heavy with the constant pattering of the rain on the apartment windows. Through the rain the moon's light peaked out and created a ghostly effect. That is the reason why the no longer caped figure sat in the window seat; dreamily watching the sky. She reached up with her petite hand, vainly trying to grasp the moon or at least some of the light surrounding it.

She had changed over the past five years. Trigon was defeated and she was now twenty-one. She had grown taller and curves in all the right places. Her violet hair was now longer, to her lower back, but her amethyst eyes shone as mysterious and lovely as they always had.

She rested her hands in her lap and felt the otherworldly element everything around her. It felt like a dream. A dream she wished would never end. Maybe that was what the moon was to a certain extent. Sure, it seemed hopeful and the light it emitted looked surreal, but was it actually everyone thought — or wished — it was?

It didn't matter, because to her the moon would always be her salvation; her wake up call. _Just like he was. . . _She smiled as she felt their bond grow stronger with his ever approaching presence. She looked to her left where he was standing, soaking wet. "So you scouted Blüdhaven even though I told you to stay inside, didn't you?" She tsked Nightwing, or Dick, with a small smile on her face. She already knew there was no stopping this man even though it was raining cats and dogs outside.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked with a smirk and walked over to the window seat, knowing that though she may not show it, she got lonely easily. Raven, or Rachel as she was now known, nodded and chanted her mantra. He sat down nest to her and waited for whatever she called to appear.

"You are soaked to the bone, you know that?" She told him as a towel floated into her hands.

"No, I had no idea." He replied sarcastically. "What's the towel for?"

"Your hair is too long to let sit when it's wet." She replied. "But first you need to take off your shirt. You'll catch a cold otherwise." He nodded and complied, but she knew what he wanted to say without saying it. Their bond was that strong. _You know you just want to see me half-naked._ He smirked and Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"You've become quite the housewife." Dick said as she started drying his hair with the towel.

"Someone's got to take care of you since you _obviously_ can't do it yourself." Rachel looked at the moon as she had been previous to Dick's entrance while she continued drying his hair and shoulders.

"Oh, so there's something outside that window that is more interesting than I am?" He pretended to sound offended, but it didn't fool her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." She paused. "Why? You're not _jealous,_ are you?" She teased him.

Dick chuckled and shook his head. "Seriously, though, what's captivating you so?" Dick turned his head while his upper torso was being hand dried so he could look outside the window.

Rachel shrugged. "I guess it's nothing really." Dick looked at her skeptically. _It's not nothing._ He told her through their bond. "Okay, okay." She gave up and admitted what she was so enthralled with. "It's the moon." Dick smiled knowing why.

"It does look very beautiful tonight." He said.

"No, there's something more to it than just being beautiful." She bit her lip as she wondered what made the moon so appealing, so sought after. "It looks surreal." She said after thinking for a few moments. "Almost like a dream you never want to end." She told him what she had thought earlier.

"Do you feel like _this_ is a dream?" Dick asked her and she knew that when he said 'this' he meant 'them'. They had been together ever since that night five years ago. Their friendship and bond had grown stronger as their hope became brighter. They had fallen in love, and, two years ago, gotten hitched and moved to Blüdhaven.

"Yes." She answered honestly. "The moon is something constant. We always know it's going to be up in the sky every night, but people are different. When there is no change in their life, they tend to feel caged and get bored. But that's why they have dreams. Their dreams — or even daydreams — mirror their need for change and, in a way, they experience the life they want even if it isn't real." She paused to think of how to word all of this and Dick waited patiently with the towel in his hands. "A lot of the time I feel like I'll wake up one day to find that I'm sixteen and still have to face Trigon. I'll find out that that one night we shared never happened and that we're still teammates, nothing more."

"But what does that have to do with the moon?" Dick curiously asked her.

Rachel smiled. "The moon's light gives me the hope that I can control my future, and that it isn't just a dream my subconscious has conjured up. You're _real_." She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and embraced the one and only man who ever made her feel secure.

"Oh, I'm definitely real. And so is my love for you." They separated and Dick moved the hair from her eyes to behind her ears. "I'll always love you, Rae. _Always_."

And he did.

—Fin—

This time it's for real! I started this god knows when and finally finished it to the best of my ability. I know it wasn't as good as the first part and didn't really make too much sense, but I hope you aren't hating my story. But this _is_ the end, I swear it is!

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


End file.
